For a human user to access certain protected resources on a smart device, the human user may need to authenticate by providing a variety of authentication factors to demonstrate that the human user is legitimate (i.e., to show that the human user is truly the person authorized to access the protected resources using the smart device). If the human user supplies authentication factors which match expected authentication factors, authentication is considered successful and the human user is allowed to access the protected resources using the smart device. However, if the human user supplies authentication factors which do not match the expected authentication factors, authentication is considered unsuccessful and the human user is denied access the protected resources using the smart device.
Some conventional authentication systems allow the human user to set different security levels for different smart device apps. For example, the human user may impose the need for a one-time passcode (OTP) in order to access a bank account app on the human user's smart device. As another example, the human user may impose the need for facial recognition to access a camera app or to make a cellular phone call on the human user's smart device. A product which is similar to the conventional authentication systems described above is Passboard which is offered by PassBan, i.e., a part of EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.